1. Field of Invention
The present application relates to a method for supplying fresh water and generating electric power by water collected in the reservoirs in the air and the reservoirs on the water.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, a dam is built in an upstream or midstream section of a river to hold back flowing water to form a reservoir. Water collected and stored in the reservoir can be utilized to supply fresh water or generate electricity. However, reservoirs have a number of drawbacks. For example, people living downstream of the reservoir may be exposed to danger. Further, water collection efficiency may be low if rain does not fall in the water collection areas. Furthermore, it may adversely affect ecology of a river. In additions a reservoir has an elevation drop of no more than several tens of meters. Thus, it is desirable to provide a novel method of collecting water and generating electricity in order to overcome the inadequacies of the prior art and contribute significantly to the advancement of the art.